Thunder from the Skies
by more.of.the.dreams.untold
Summary: As Kiana's family plans to help the Clearwaters through their tragedy what she discovers is the rich family history and supernatural ways of life of her tribal heritage. How will she be able to change the events of New Moon and beyond? Read to find out :] (Later chapters have been deleted and will be uploaded with plot changes)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first story up here on the site. Please send me some reviews. It's the first time I've written about the Twilight world too. Don't give up on the first chapter. I took a few to get the story going. I like giving my characters a lot of background. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1_

Here I was, taping up the last of my boxes, this one labeled photos and decorations. I didn't know what our new house would be like but my dad assured me that we would all love it. I wouldn't say I was nervous. Just sad to be leaving my friends and the city I loved.

We lived in a suburb in Dallas. It was called Grapevine. During the springtime months and most of the summer it was lush and green. Sometimes in the winter we would get snow but most often it was just hot. We lived on a lake in a decently sized house. There was nothing I loved more than Texas. Although I'm sure you could ask any Texan and they would agree. The city was so diverse I felt like I was constantly running into new things. I had good friends here and family close by; it was really going to be quite a change moving.

My dad was a doctor and my mom had her own boutique store. They were hardworking individuals, no doubt because of their difficult childhoods. They both lived on reservations when they were young and watched how difficult it was for their families to make a living. That's why we lived in north Texas, it was close to the Cherokee tribe in Southern Oklahoma. Many of our family members were there but by being in the city my parents could flourish in their careers. Many people told me I looked like my mother but it was only her hair and eyes, I felt that I was more like my father. I had golden brown skin, a year-round suntan as my jealous friends would say. I wasn't as dark as my father's russet skin or my brother's, but I wasn't as light as my mother. Although, I did have her dark brown wavy hair and deep blue eyes. They were the color of the blue sky when the sun had almost set. It was odd for a Native American to have wavy hair and blue eyes but my mom always explained that somewhere down the line she had Irish in her and it had stuck.

I wouldn't say I was plain but many people told me I was more than beautiful, that I looked otherworldly. I never thought I looked extraordinary but I didn't look like the people I knew my age. That had lured in many jerks during my high school experience. All they liked of me was my body. And once they found I wasn't going to "put out" like they asked they would up and leave. After a while my heart no longer broke. All I expected from young men my age was stupidity. That is, except for my brother.

His name was Ouray but we called him Ray. His name meant arrow and somehow it related to his personality. Don't ask me how, it just fit him. It fit his strength and never ending passion. But we also would say that it fit his anger: quick to flare like an arrow leaving its bow. But he wasn't really an angry person. He had a kind heart and a sweet soul.

"Kia, can I borrow the duct tape?" Ray ask me from the doorway, a sad expression on his face.

"Sure thing." I said, tossing the tape his way.

Oh yeah, Kia, it was short for Kiana – a name somewhat translated to 'of the sky' but I wasn't sure how it related to me. My mom would say it was because she thought I was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen when I was born so I must have been sent from the heavens. My parents' names were Bradley, well Brad, and Samantha Rivers. If you're wondering why we had more native names it was because our grandparents wanted our parents to fit in more with the changing culture. They knew that they would have to branch out of the reservation life if they wanted to live comfortably. But mom and dad didn't want us to lose our culture so they gave us names that would always remind us of that. I didn't mind, I loved our culture. It made us different. It was rooted in such a rich history and way of life and it would kill me to see that slip away just because the times were changing. My dad was Quileute mixed with Cherokee. He had family up in Washington State and that's where we were headed. We hadn't made a trip up there since I was probably 11. I was 17 now. So you could say it had been a while…

Ray hated the fact that we were moving, and he hated our culture too. He was always so embarrassed of his name, that's why he went by his nickname. He was annoyed with our trips to the reservation every other week when we would go take part in the tribal ceremonies and visit with our family. I think he felt trapped in a life he didn't choose, one that he didn't take the time to fully understand. What do I know though, he was a teenage boy, 16 at that. His prime angst and temper flaring years. He for sure got his temper from my dad. You wouldn't know it now by his sweet disposition but mom always told us stories of his "spirited" nature. The word she could say without dad glaring at her. It always made me laugh.

Ouray and I were best friends. He was only a year younger than me and you would think that would mean we were always at each other's throats. But we really understood each other. I could always go to him with anything. Although he was technically younger, I always felt like he was wiser beyond his years. He got his looks from my dad. His russet skin, strong jaw and brow. He had dark hair that was shaggy around his face. I had tried to convince him to keep it shorter but alas, the teenage rage would kick in and I would be met with a resounding no. Secretly, I thought he wanted to keep it longer to look like Johnny Depp. I mean if you could rock it like Johnny, why not try!

So back to why I was packing. We were moving to Washington State because my dad's cousin, Harry had recently passed away from a heart attack. He was devastated. They were extremely close, spoke to each other at least a few times a week on the phone. We were close with Harry's family as well, they were blood after all. Thankfully we were going to move close to Sue, Harry's wife and my aunt, to help her through the hardship that was sure to follow after Harry's death. We had made trips often when we were young although I don't remember much other than my cousins Leah and Seth. That was one of the reasons I couldn't be too sad, at least we had family we could be with and not have to start over brand new. Leah and I were always close when we were young but we had lost touch in the last several years. The same went with Seth. Ray and I were excited to reconnect with them, hoping that we would all still get along.

I began lugging my boxes to the stairs but I didn't know how they were going to make it down.

"I'll take your boxes if you fold my clothes" Ray said as he snatched up my two boxes with ease.

"As long as they're clean" I said after him. I could barely hear him grumble to himself "okay, mom…" as he walked down. I laughed and ran to his room.

It would have been a mess on any normal day but I had a feeling that his mess was contained in the boxes sitting at the bottom of the stairs. All that was left was clothes. His room felt eerie being so empty. The whole house did. We had lived here for a good decade and it was all I remembered. Out Ray's window I could see the sun shining out on the lake in the bright morning light. How could Washington beat this? I guess we wouldn't know until we began our new lives…

"Help us pack the car Kiana!" I heard my mom shout up the stairs. Ray's boxes were finished, the house was packed up and we were off within a few hours tugging a U-Haul behind our Suburban. This was it. This was goodbye. And a hopeful hello to good things to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is the second chapter. A little bit more interesting but like I said give it a few chapters to get going. I promise it gets more exciting. Send me some reviews! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 2_

Oh, car rides. It's always exciting the first day or so…but when you're late into day two and still not at your destination it gets rough. Luckily Ray had been entertaining me with his constant rapping and silliness. Mom and dad were losing their patience but I don't blame them. I drove a few times to let them rest. One of my shifts was through Salt Lake City and into Idaho. But now we were finally in Washington. If you're wondering how we got here so quickly…my dad doesn't like stopping so we just take turns. But we did crash at a motel last night. Just for a few hours. Right now we were finally outside of Seattle and staying here for the night to fully rest. Dad didn't want us to be exhausted when we got there. Or for it to be 3 in the morning either. So we were staying here to get a good night's sleep and be ready to unpack…the fun part, right?

We got into our hotel room and settled in. Mom flipped on the TV and it was on the local news station. They were reporting on disappearances. Apparently a couple of people had been missing for a few days now. They were warning the people of Seattle to remain alert and aware of their surroundings seeing as they hadn't been able to narrow down the causes of these disappearances. Abduction was expected, but no solutions had been found.

"Honey, please switch that. I hate the news" she said, snapping me out of the trance the report had put me in. Finding a more pleasant TV channel I suddenly realized just how tired I was.

"You better not kick me in your sleep like last night Kia I had bruises this morning…" Ray grumbled at me.

"No promises…" I trailed off because in seconds I was out.

[-][-][-]

I didn't want to admit it but Washington in May was stunning. It outshined Grapevine in every way. I felt regret saying that but there was no denying the fact that Washington was incredible. I was sure my opinion would change once I experienced my first winter, but now, in this moment I felt like I was in a piece of heaven. We had just turned slightly before reaching Forks, a town I vaguely remembered only because sometimes when we were young we would go there to see movies or do a little shopping.

How was it so _green?_ It was as if this part of the country was living off of magical rain. I kept seeing signs for Olympic National Park making a mental note that I wanted to explore every inch of that place. We finally turned and were driving towards the main area of La Push when to the left of our car was the most incredible ocean landscape. There were cliffs and sections of rocks jutting out of the coast. My memory didn't do it justice.

"Dad I don't see many houses…where are we going?" Ray was saying next to me.

"We are running into town to grab some groceries to have at the house. We already passed our street. It won't be long now"

[-][-][-]

Finally we were pulling onto our street, the street that I had noticed was right by the high school when we first drove by.

"They just recently expanded this neighborhood more towards the coast. We were able to build on one of the new lots. I hope you all like it…" My dad was explaining

We were in a nice neighborhood. Probably a more recent neighborhood than the rest of the reservation. It was familiar in ways but unknown to me in others. We turned down the obvious new street past recently added houses and the furthest house off in its own tiny cul-de-sac was a beautiful new two story home.

"Dad, this is great!" I reassured him. Ray was grumbling next to me but I just jabbed him with my elbow. It was mid-morning and I was brimming with excitement, probably because we actually had rested the night before and I finally had the energy to be excited again. We pulled into our new driveway and I couldn't wait to see what the inside looked like. It was a modest size but larger than the rest of the neighborhood, no doubt due to my dad's income. My parents didn't spoil us, it was definitely something they avoided passionately. But my dad usually splurged on our houses. No one had complaints that was for sure.

"Who is here?" Ray asked.

I hadn't noticed but there were a couple of cars already on our street with some people standing around.

"Sue and her family are here and I'm sure she asked some friends to come help us get our boxes inside."

I shook my head in disbelief, wow I hadn't even recognized my cousins but there they were waving at us from down the street. There were a few other guys standing around…shirtless…was that normal here? I couldn't complain though, they were a treat for the eyes to say the least.

"Billy's even here!" My dad was saying as we pulled to a stop. We all slowly got our achy limbs out of the car as Sue was greeting my parents.

From behind I heard running steps and "Kia!" Suddenly I was overtaken by the person's arms.

"Leah! It's so good to see you!" I said as I hugged her back. She was beautiful! Plain, but nothing short of beautiful.

"I'm so happy you're here! Finally a familiar face who gets me" She said as she glared to the stocky boys around her. I was confused but I laughed and had my arm around her shoulder. "I guess I should introduce you to the guys…" She pointed to them in line, "Seth you know," she said pointing to my other cousin.

"Seth, oh my gosh! I didn't even recognize you!" I said giving him a hug as he chuckled and nervously ran his hand through his shaggy hair. He looked so much older than he was supposed to be. Tall and strong! Wow, what had happened to my tiny cousin?

"…And this is Embry, Quil, and Jared…"

"Hi." I said as I waved to them.

"What, you don't remember us enough to give us hugs?" Embry pouted as he held out his arms. Leah rolled her eyes as she led me to the door.

"Just ignore him, he's desperate for attention." She said.

"I heard that!" Embry yelled after her as he and the shirtless others started unpacking our U-Haul. We laughed as we walked inside.

Ray was already running back down the stairs, "I already picked my room!" He said as he ran past me, "You snooze you lose!"

"Are you serious!?" I yelled at him as I bolted for the stairs leaving Leah behind. I hadn't even seen what the downstairs looked like in my hurry. I saw boxes already in the room Ray picked on the left. It was an incredible room with a window facing the front street and from it you could see the a bit of the neighborhood. The door to the right of his was a bathroom and across from that was another door on the right side of the hall.

"I left you the one with the view…" He said coming up behind me.

As I stepped inside my new room I was in shock and instantly smiled at him. Deep down, past his sometimes annoying shell, I was reminded that he was the sweetest brother anyone could ask for. What a view it was! I slowly walked towards the window, which wasn't a window at all, but a small balcony facing what you could call our backyard. But it wasn't our backyard, it was an incredible and lush forest. There were so many shades of green, so many trees and sites I could have stared at forever. And the smell! It was like those hanging car fresheners but better! My room was a light grey and bright. There was a closet and my own personal bathroom, obviously another reason Ray gave me this room. We had to share a bathroom at the old house and he used to hate me for taking up his time when he needed to get ready in the morning. But hey, it wasn't my fault he woke up 5 minutes before we had to leave for school. I didn't take that long to begin with!

I walked out and snatched him into a hug as he passed by. His face was sad and depressed. "Hey," I soothed as I rubbed his back, "it's going to be great, just wait and see." He gave me a small smile and we walked back downstairs.

The rest of the house was incredible. Modern on the inside but cute and classic on the outside. It wasn't too modern though, it still felt warm and inviting. Even though the reason for our arrival was a sad one my parents seemed happy to be here. I could tell Sue was happy too…well as happy as someone could be after losing their husband.

It had only taken an hour but our suburban and U-Haul were completely unpacked. I guess that's what happens when you have three shirtless models helping you unload. I snagged Leah before they left, "What's the deal with the no shirt thing?" I asked her.

"Eh, it's just their thing…you get used to it" She smirked at me.

"Do you…?" I trailed off as I watched them leave. She gave me one last hug.

The man in the wheelchair rolled behind Leah, "It's nice to see you, Kiana. I'm Billy. I'm not sure if you remember me."

"I'm so sorry but I don't really…But it's great to meet you!" I told him sheepishly.

"Billy has been long time friends of Sue and Harry. You probably only saw him a couple of times when we visited though. Maybe you'll remember his son Jacob when you meet him."

"Oh okay, yeah." I smiled at him as he rolled out of the front door my dad pushing him from behind. I heard him speak in a quiet voice to my dad as we all walked outside,

"Jacob hasn't been home much lately…he's going through some hard times but hopefully he'll turn up…" That's all I could hear as I waved to the shirtless boys, Seth, and Leah. I gave Sue a hug as she passed by and they all left with a 'see you soon'. I guess in such a small town you would see everyone soon…probably all of the time.

"Alright kids, off you go! Start unpacking your rooms!" My mom instructed. Ray and I looked at each other moaning. This was the worst part for sure but I was excited to see what adventures we would get ourselves into soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Jacob's POV**

It had been a few days now since I had left La Push. I couldn't take it anymore. After all of the love and encouragement I had given Bella she still left me for the bloodsucking leech. Right when I thought she was about to change her mind. I kept flashing back to that moment in her truck when I was holding her. I could have sworn I felt her almost kiss me, I could have sworn she was going to tell me she was ready. But no…she didn't and it was done.

I didn't even know where I was. As soon as she left with Alice I was so angry I just phased and ran. I ran as fast and as far as I could. I had to get out. I had to hear my own thoughts for once with no one else's. I couldn't stand to think what type of mocking and 'sympathy' would be waiting for me when I returned. _If _I returned, that is.

I hadn't made up my mind yet. The pack had tried to chase after me once I left. Paul had tried to convince me to stay as I ran but I just ignored it. Why stay in a place with people who didn't understand me. Why stay somewhere where I would never see the girl I loved again because she was wanted to be a disgusting bloodsucker like the rest of them. Sure I could try to grab onto the hope that Bella wasn't my imprint. But even Billy said that not everyone imprinted; it was a surprise that so many of the pack already had. So why would I have hope that she was still out there for me? It was stupid to hold onto that.

Even thinking about it all was too much. So I tried to shift my thoughts and only found guilt. Guilt towards me leaving Billy. He didn't deserve this… he didn't deserve his only son running out of his life. But what else could I do? There was nothing. No hope, just pain. And it was unbearable. I let my wolf instincts take over, I let my human thoughts disappear. There was nothing left of Jacob now. Only the animal in me remained.

[-][-][-]

**Kiana's POV**

It was the first week of June and the first summer for us in La Push was beginning. We had been here about a week now and were finding it easy to slip into the life here. Dad was going to work at the local clinic here on the reservation for a couple of days and then work the rest of the time at the hospital in Forks. It was in Forks that my mom would open up her new store, too. She wasn't sure when, but she still really wanted to be working. She loved keeping herself busy but knew she should be there for Sue in the next several months.

Ray wasn't as miserable as I thought he would be. He fit into the shirtless gang easily. Luckily he kept his shirt on though…so I didn't have to see my brother flaunting around the reservation. He and Seth got along like old chums, just like I knew they would. I was happy he had Seth. They seemed like they could relate on another level that even I couldn't reach my brother on.

As for me, well, I was loving this place. Yeah, the reservation was small but there were endless amounts of places to explore. I had already made one trip into Olympic National Park and scratched the surface of how beautiful it was. I took my camera along, too. I knew I would never run out of things to photograph here, it was all so stunning. And yet the photos didn't even begin to capture the beauty of it all.

Today was a little different. I had seen Leah a few times already but today she invited me to Emily's house. She had picked me up and driven me there. As we got out the boy who I recognized as Embry came up to us.

"He's really back, huh?" he asked her.

"Your eyes are as good as mine." She was annoyed. I had no idea why.

"Who is back?" I asked her trying not to sound too interested.

"It's Jacob…" Embry said in a hushed voice, "Be nice Leah." He sent her a disapproving look.

"Whatever…" and she glared back. I was confused but decided it wasn't a good thing to ask about. So I just followed them into the house. As soon as I entered the door I was assaulted with the most pleasant of smells. Baked goods for sure. The whole shirtless gang was here, even Ray and Seth. I waved at them as we walked inside. Leah introduced me to the rest of them: Sam, Paul, Emily, and lastly Jacob. Jacob didn't even looked at me, just grunted in acknowledgement. I stared at him confused but Leah interjected,

"He's just wallowing in his own heartbroken sorrow." She said to me but then turned on him, "just get over it Jake. Let it go!" But he didn't. He was shaking, I could see it from where I stood. He glared at Leah and shoved past leaving the house altogether. It was strange how the feeling came over me, but all I wanted to do was reach out to him and comfort him. I had to remind myself I didn't even know this guy.

"Way to go Leah, he just came back and that's how you treat him?" It was Quil who spoke this time. He seemed out of place here. So did Seth and for some reason all I could notice was that they actually wore shirts.

I tried to change the subject, "So Emily, what is it that smells so delicious?"

"It's her famous homemade muffins!" Embry said as he tossed me one from the table.

"The boys constantly eat them; I'm surprised I even have enough time to keep a steady supply." She laughed as she walked up to me. I hadn't notice before but her face had a gruesome scar on it…I shuddered at the thought of what might have happened to her and tried to focus on her eyes. She was a beautiful woman and I could sense that she was kind and loving. "It's nice having another girl around. I hope they don't scare you off."

"It would take a lot to do that" I reassured her. I turned to Leah, "you said there were plans today, what exactly are we doing?"

"Oh, that's the best part! We are headed down to First Beach for a BBQ. A lot of people will be there. It's kind of like a beginning of summer thing"

"It happens every year. It's something all of us look forward to" Sam was explaining to me as he came up beside Emily and kissed her on her scarred cheek. The love in his eyes was unimaginable. I had never even seen my own parents look at each other like that and I knew how much they loved each other. It made my heart happy to see that that kind of love existed.

Leah handed me a picnic basket and we headed outside with the rest of the group. Leah was chatting away as we drove to the coast. And again I just couldn't get over the scenery.

"How do you even get used to this?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"This beauty that you live in! I just can't take it all in, it's incredible"

"Oh, yeah. I guess it is…living here my whole life I guess I just take it for granted" We kept chatting as we unpacked the car and headed down to the crowd of people. I decided to ask her what had been wrong with Jacob curiosity was getting the best of me,

"Oh well he was 'in love' with this girl from Forks but she ditched him for another guy and he's just wallowing." Oh, a heartbreak…I guess he really loved her by how hurt he seemed. I couldn't think about it much longer because as we approached the beach everyone was saying hello to us as we passed by. Some of them even knew my name and I had no idea how. I guess my family left an impression, not sure if that was good or bad. It was nice to feel so welcomed though.

[-][-][-]

**Jacob's POV**

"Dad…" I said as I walked in the house, "Dad I'm home"

"Jake?" he asked wheeling around to the front door, "It's good to see you, son." He said cautiously.

"I'm going to go wash up." I told him as I walked passed. He gave me a knowing look. He understood what I felt somehow but I didn't want to deal with the looks or questions.

The anger still filled me up. I wasn't sure what made my feet run home but in a day or so I was back in La Push, unsure of how I got there. I decided it was probably time to stop running away from my problems and just deal with them. If I wasn't going to live a happy life I could at least be there for my family who might still have a chance to.

I heard Rachel come back from her room and ask dad if I was home. She sounded relieved but I ignored it. Who cared, she was happy being the imprint of Paul. He would take care of her. She would live feeling whole and like she belonged.

I let the water wash over me hoping it would cleanse me of my pain, hoping that I could let go of it all. Hoping…

[-][-][-]

**Kiana's POV**

We spent the rest of the afternoon and evening on the beach. People were setting up a bonfire for once the sun set and there were others around sharing stories and just enjoying good company.

It was hilarious to watch the shirtless gang fool around playing soccer, especially when Ray tried to jump in and just embarrassed himself. That is until he grabbed me and made me join in as well. It's not that I wasn't athletic I just really disliked contact sports…When I couldn't keep going I went and sat next to Leah on a log as we watched the boys continue.

Leah was such a sweet girl but I was confused by how the others treated her. I could sense deep down she had darkness within her but I couldn't understand why. So I decided now could be my chance to ask.

"Hey Leah? Are you alright?" she looked at me hesitantly, "I don't mean to pry or anything it's just that I have this feeling that you're not totally happy."

She sighed, "There's nothing you can do." She explained in a hushed tone, "Really, there's nothing. Just something I have to get over." I felt so sorry for her, wishing so hard I could take away whatever pain she was feeling. I could see in her eyes how much it hurt her, how much it tortured her. So I put my arm around her to comfort her rubbing her shoulder as I did. It seemed to help a bit because the tears that had begun to fill her eyes dissipated. I began to feel her pain and felt reassured that there was hope for her yet. "Thanks" she said quietly.

"I'm always here"

She smiled at me, nodding. "Come on, I think they're going to light the bonfire. We don't want to miss our chance at s'mores"

"Especially with the hoover vacuums playing soccer" We laughed and went to snatch what we could.

We passed by Billy in his wheelchair and he greeted us. "Your parents tell me you're quite the explorer Kiana. Been doing a lot of hiking?"

"Oh yes! I love hiking around here, it's just so beautiful!"

"Well just make sure you don't go alone, there are a lot of dangerous animals hiding around in the forest. Just be careful" And with that he rolled away. _That was weird_ I thought, _but I guess he has a point. I better carry my pepper spray with me just in case._

We ended the night sitting around the smaller, yet still just as impressive bonfire, as we visited with those around us. Seth was sitting next to me and we were catching up on how life had been for him. He was explaining to me how he felt left out sometimes from the rest of the group. I asked him to explain but he didn't know how. "It's just how they are, you know. It's like some crazy clique that I just don't fit in to. Quil feels the same way too. It's like they don't give us the time of day. I'm glad Jacob is back though; he's always been one to make sure to keep us around. I just don't get it though, it's really frustrating." He trailed off thinking I was bored of the conversation.

"That happened to me at my old school once. Sometimes you just have branch out and find another group to be with. There have to be other kids around here…right?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Ray came up at that point and sat next to us handing us slips of paper and pencils.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Oh we write out our deepest hopes and toss them into the fire." Leah was explaining, "It used to be a tribe thing where they would go around and speak their desires and finish with a tribal ceremony and dance but we stopped doing that years ago. I guess this seemed more appropriate." Huh, I thought, we never really did this back home but it was nice.

It was at that point that I noticed the shirtless gang was missing. It was getting late though, I'm sure it was nothing. In fact, everyone was finding their way up and starting to leave. I was sad to see this night go but was happy to know we had many more summer nights to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Kiana's POV**

It had been several days since the first bonfire. I was thoroughly enjoying my time on the reservation. It wasn't home to me yet but it was sure getting there. Tonight Leah invited me to join the younger La Push group on the beach again for another bonfire. I had a feeling that this one would be a bit more fun and I wasn't wrong. We met after dark on Second Beach. It was actually the beach that was more behind my house. There was a trail not too far from my backyard that could lead you to it if you knew how to find it.

Ray and I were walking through the forest to make it to the trail. The sun was just now setting and I could start to hear the music blaring from the beach. "So how's it been with the guys? You having fun?"

"Yeah I guess so. I mean it's not the same as Grapevine but it's not terrible. Seth seems a little put off by the rest of the guys though"

"Yeah he mentioned it to me too. Just be careful, I can't tell or not yet if they're trouble…"

"Hah! Sure, sure mother dearest…" I punched him in the arm.

"Hey now! I'm your older sister, I'm supposed to look out for you." He laughed and hugged my shoulder.

"I know sis, just teasing." I laughed and hugged him back.

"Apparently that Jacob guy is supposed to come, that should be interesting right?" he continued.

"Oh…" was all I could say. "Do you ever notice how they all talk to each other? It's like they're speaking in code or something. Sometimes I listen and it just doesn't make sense. I've asked Leah a couple of times but she just brushes me off. It's like they're a cult or something…"

"Yeah, it's strange sometimes. But I mean there aren't many other people here on the reservation. I guess you get close enough to each other to begin acting like they do…" He was right, but deep down I heard his uncertainty.

"Maybe you're right…" I didn't know what to think at this point nor did I have time because we had reached the beach and Embry was shouting for us to hurry up and help come help stack the bonfire.

[-][-][-]

I was laughing watching these boys try to keep the bonfire wood from falling off.

"Guys, come on. It's big enough! You don't have to make it the Empire State Building!" I teased.

"Hey, miss Dallas. I thought everything was bigger in Texas. You should appreciate this." It was Jared.

"Touché Jared, you are so right." I just laughed and continued watching. Leah came and grabbed me pulling me onto my feet.

"Come on this song is the best!" I wasn't opposed to dancing but was a little self-conscious surrounded by people who didn't know me too well. It wasn't long though until everyone was jamming and dancing along.

A little while later I glimpsed Seth out of the corner of my eye walking up to the fire.

"Look who decided to join! Come on over Seth! Jacob!" Sam invited.

"Great…" Leah moaned, rolling her eyes. I saw Jacob say his hellos but there was pain in his eyes. My heart ached when I saw this. _Why did I care so much about this guy?! I don't even know him!_ As soon as he could I saw him slip off into the darkness. I couldn't help myself, all of the sudden I was following him into the forest. I felt so much pain when I looked at him, I couldn't imagine what he was feeling. I wanted to be able to help him, to ease the hurt. I didn't know how but maybe just someone to listen would do the trick.

"Jacob?" I called into the night. But I couldn't see anything…I sensed him near but I couldn't see him. I shrugged it off and decided I should head back to the fire. As I was turning back I heard a low rumbling, like a growl. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of darkness sprint past. Chills ran down my spine and I sped up to get back to the others. _I guess Billy was right. I don't want to be out here alone._

I was relieved to be back by the fire. I wasn't sure what I had seen but I didn't want to bring it up. Better to not know so I don't freak myself out, right? Yeah, I'll go with that. Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin the rest of my night.

But it wasn't me that ruined the night. A little after midnight as I was talking with Embry and Quil, Embry went rigid. I looked around to see Sam, Paul, Leah, and Jared all stiff as well.

"Guys, I think the cops are coming. We better break this party up and get home." Sam was saying. But I wasn't an idiot. Something was up, I could feel it too. I could sense it in the air. Something wasn't right here, something wasn't welcome here. Quil looked at me with confused eyes and I met him with the same stare.

"We will put out the fire, the rest of you head home." It wasn't an option; Sam was demanding of us that we follow his word. Something in me told me I didn't want to find out what would happen if I refused.

"Seth, Leah, I'll drive you home. You guys too." Quil said to Ray and me. I nodded, not wanting to walk back in the darkness. But Leah refused.

"That's okay, I've got to stay here and help. I'll see you later." _That was weird_. But I didn't have time to argue with her. The urgency in the air was too much. I tossed the blanket I had brought at Ray picking up what I could to help and the four of us headed home.

As we drove off I broke the silence, "anyone know what that could have been about?"

"It happens sometimes," Quil sighed from the driver's seat across from me.

"Yeah it's like they communicate somehow without talking." Seth continued. "I hate it because sometimes when it happens I feel like my life is in danger and I have no idea why…"

"So why did Leah stick behind…that's not like her is it?" I asked.

"Well sometimes. In the past few weeks she's become one of them. But it's like she doesn't seem happy about it. I've asked her about it sometimes but she just blows me off saying it's nothing" Seth seemed sad. I knew it would be hard if Ray was keeping a secret from me. Seth and Leah had been so close before. The whole thing was just odd.

"Were you okay earlier, Kia?" It was Ray this time, "you walked back from the woods looking pretty scared."

"It was nothing really. At least I don't think so. I was just going to try and convince Jacob to stay but I couldn't find him. Thought I saw something in the woods but I'm sure it was nothing." _Yeah, nothing…please be nothing._

"That's weird…" Ray said as we got out of the car.

We said our goodbyes and headed into the house. Mom and dad were already sound asleep by the time we made it in. They wanted us to get to know everyone so they hadn't really given us curfews. But it was La Push, how much trouble could we really get into?


End file.
